Shared Lips
by Merbie
Summary: Contraatacar el veneno de una serpiente puede ser difícil, especialmente si niegas una verdad que es innegable y el veneno es tan poderoso como para romper todas las barreras de lo imposible. Si tan solo no hubieran sido tan afilados los colmillos de Malfoy...


Leer la nota al final del capítulo.

_Esta es una idea que sale de mi cabeza por el simple hecho de haber escuchado una hermosa canción; y aunque poco habla de esto, más bien se refiere a otra situación, yo la adapté a ésta. Esta pareja se me hace el prototipo perfecto, es decir son muy parecidos a los romances más bonitos que leí en mi vida; Lily Evans & James Potter, Romeo & Julieta y, el típico e infaltable, caso de "Me gusta la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo". Tan obvio, tan perfecto, tan obviamente obvio que van a terminar juntos. También leo del Rose/Scorpius, pero Rose no me gusta mucho; siempre la ponen tan perfecta, tan Mary Sue que me da mucha arcada. Espero les guste la historia, soy una fanática emprendida de ésta pareja y me gustaría ver que piensan ustedes, un review me alegraría; sobre todo con opiniones verdaderas y concisas._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>. Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es contenido de las obras de la maravillosa Rowling.

**Summary**. Contraatacar el veneno de una serpiente puede ser difícil, sobre todo si niegas una verdad que es innegable y el veneno es tan poderoso como para romper todas las barreras de lo imposible. Si tan solo no hubieran sido tan afilados los colmillos de un Malfoy...

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>h**a**r**e**d **L**i**p**s**.**

**—**

**Prólogo.**

Lily siempre había sido de sueño pesado, como una flor que se cierra hasta que el sol no aparece; pero con mayor tiempo, porque Lily tardaba horas en levantarse luego de que el sol apareciera. Sintió un leve quemazón en la zona del brazo, y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con que las cortinas dejaban pasar un fuerte rayo de sol dándole justo allí, lo movió con brusquedad, mientras se lo sobaba. Había algo raro en ese lugar, no era nada parecido a donde ella dormía. Su habitación de Gryffindor jamás había tenido algo plateado, y mucho menos verde. Miró sus sábanas con brusquedad, encontrándose con unos colores oscuros y brillantes; el verde y plateado, de la casa contraria. Casi se atragantó, mientras se salía rápidamente del suave colchón. Cayó al piso, enredada en las sábanas, maldiciendo a su mala costumbre de colocar las sábanas curiosamente entorno a sus piernas, estaba atrapada.

Abrió los ojos, con el humor poco que nunca la caracterizó, y vio la madera del suelo cerca de sus ojos. Si no hubiese puesto sus manos, claramente habría terminado con la cara estampada en el suelo. Llevó su mano al hombro, en donde comenzó a sentir un dolor por haber colocado su mano mal. Y lo notó. Estaba desnuda. Su boca se abrió del asombro, solo para dirigir una mirada atemorizada a su cuerpo y concretar lo que ya sabía; estaba desnuda, no completamente, aún tenía la parte inferior de la ropa interior, pero estaba desnuda. Ahogó un grito con su mano, mientras miles de preguntas se posaban alrededor de su mente para obtener una respuesta sencilla y concisa; pero, al parecer, ninguna era lo suficiente realista y todas eran demasiado soñadoras. Lily no quería ni imaginar que acabó en la cama de una serpiente, enredada en las sábanas con alguien luego de una noche; ¡Por Dios, si ella era virgen!. "A no ser que ya no más", pensó, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Dios, que había hecho.

Sintió un repentino mareo, y lo único que pudo hacer es llevar su mano, totalmente fría, a su frente llena de sudor y caliente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el mundo había comenzado a rodar en torno a ella. No quería saber la verdad, si es que aquella era tan cruel preferiría no hacerlo. Tragó saliva a duras penas, y miró hacia la sábana en busca de algún rastro de sangre. Por suerte, no había nada que demostrara el hecho de haber tenido relaciones sexuales. El alivio que ella creyó poder obtener llegó, pero no por eso el dolor de cabeza se fue. Recordaba poco lo que había sucedido anoche, y lo de ese poco solo era una vana idea de haber tomado mucho alcohol y haber bailando mucho. La resaca le estaba costando un gran mareo, y no tenía ganas de mirar al reloj para encontrarse con la hora.

A lo lejos, como apenas un murmullo incesante, escuchó el suave movimiento de sábanas, seda chocando contra seda, seguidas de un suave y remoto suspiro lleno de placer dormitivo. Lily no había hecho más que quedarse en el suelo tirada, desnuda y adolorida, mientras intentaba no respirar para que quien sea su acompañante no la vea. Tal vez él también se había olvidado de todo, y no recordaba nada como ella. ¿Él?. Sí, porque debía ser hombre. Lily movió a penas su cabeza, en busca de sacar esas estúpidas e inservibles preguntas en su mente. Arrastró sus piernas más hacia ella, mientras comenzaba a hacer, con el menor sonido posible efectuado, su levantamiento más costoso sin dudas. Al principio los brazos le flaquearon, pero rápidamente pudo ordenarlos. Cuando se encontró a sí misma parada, nuevamente el lugar comenzó a girar alrededor de ella, y como si de un huracán se tratara su cabeza dio vueltas, o al menos eso parecía sentir ella. Sin poder evitarlo, terminó cayendo a la cama, con un profundo ruido, hundiéndose en el colchón y tapándose la cara con las manos, el dolor a jaqueca era tan insoportable.

Pudo escuchar, con mal, como el que estaba a su lado dio un largo bostezo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperando a que aquél se diera vuelta y siguiera durmiendo. Pero a pesar de eso, todo lo que sintió fue un brazo, duro y cálido, colocarse sobre ella, más bien en sus pechos, mientras la mano jugaba con la espalda para acercarla. Lily no pudo evitar hacer un chillido, mientras era arrastrada a través de la cama hasta llegar a fundirse en un abrazo poco convencional y tierno. Una pierna larga y pesada se colocó sobre las de ella, mientras ahora el brazo se posaba con más deleite sobre los pechos grandes y, traidoramente, endurecidos. Se sintió morir, y por eso no abrió los ojos. Al menos no hasta que sintió unos labios cálidos y suaves en su frente.

— Buenos días — la voz era tan ronca, que Lily casi suspira, sonó tan tierna, que Lily casi se derrite, y sonó tan malditamente familiar que Lily casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Quitó sus manos de su rostro, con una lentitud que pareció haberle causado gracia a él; ya que reía. ¿Cómo era tan tonto de reírse de ella?. Al parecer no tenía idea de la guerra que en su mente se estaba proyectando en ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, como si algo los hubiera pegado, y pensó que era mejor así, de lo contrario tenía que ver ese rostro y la sonrisa burlona que de seguro contenía. El movió un poco más su brazo, rozando con absoluta caretidad los pechos de ella, Lily sintió sonrojarse inmensamente; sobre todo porque le gustó, y odiaba que le gustara. El se acercó más hacia ella, si es que se podía, y acomodó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de él. Sintió la respiración acelerada de él en su cuello. Tragó saliva. Y de la nada, él la beso.

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras sentía, con gran inquietud, como el se colocaba sobre ella mientras la seguía besando. No le respondió en ningún momento, tampoco lo corrió; el asombro era tanto que solo había podido mantener la mirada clavada en el techo. Dejó, o no, que la siguiera besando, tan suavemente que Lily creyó que se derretía, mientras colocaba sus manos en los cabellos de ella para revolverlos con una lentitud apasionada. Todo estuvo bastante bonito, de ensueño, hasta que él metió manos cerca de sus pechos. Reaccionó tan rápido como quiso, pero con más violencia y fuerza de lo que había esperado, aunque no le disgustó. Empujó con sus manos, y lo último que vio, luego de saltar de la cama, fue a unos cabellos rubios desapareciendo en el suelo, hasta donde la cama no dejaba ver nada más. El estruendo fue tanto, aún más que cuando ella cayó, que se empezaron a escuchar ruidos afuera.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa! — se escuchó el grito, una mano blanca y, como había descubierto Lily, astuta, se asomó por debajo para colocarse sobre el colchón. La mirada gris que él le lanzó no fue nada bonita, solo a que Lily no le dio miedo y le enorgulleció de sobremanera.

Ella lo miró sin inmutarse. Con los brazos cruzados sobre los pechos y la sábana cubriéndole lo que mayormente podía. Se detuvo a pensar en qué hacía allí, que estaba haciendo en la cama de Malfoy, por qué había dejado que él la besara y, peor aún, por qué el la besó. Se encontró nuevamente encerrada entre la desesperación, en busca de un argumento bueno del cual agarrarse, uno no tan realista, y afianzarse a ese y que Scorpius le dijera en ese mismo momento que todo era una equivocación. Cualquiera creería que aquello era un sueño, pero Lily estaba segura de que nadie se había sentido tan bien en un sueño; al menos en la parte del beso, porque lo demás se calificaba como un grave peligro y pesadilla.

Scorpius tenía una mirada dura, llena de tanta intriga pero furia. Tenía el ceño fruncido, condenadamente atractivo, y los labios finos que antes habían aprisionado los suyos ahora estaban duros y rectos, formando una sola línea que demostraba la seriedad del joven. Por más guapo que se veía, Lily seguía con ganas de darle una cachetada ¿Acaso se había aprovechado de ella? No creía que fuese así, de lo contrario no hubiera estado tan dulce, cariñoso, meloso. Aunque, claramente, ahora no estaba así ni de manera.

— ¿Qué paso anoche? — susurró Lily, aunque su rostro se destensó, sus manos siguieron firmemente en la sábana. Miró hacia todos lados, en busca de algo con que taparse, y era una buena excusa para escapar de su mirada gris.

— Agárrala — dijo Scorpius. Lily casi suelta la sábana de la sorpresa, viendo como Scorpius estaba frente a ella, con el torso desnudo y una camisa en sus manos.

— ¿Q-qué? — preguntó Lily. Scorpius río por bajo, y Lily lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Te gusta? — susurró, haciendo cosquillas en el estómago de Lily; a pesar de que no la tocó.

— ¿Eh? — casi gritó, histérica, retrocedió un paso y agarró la camisa de la mano de Scorpius, con suavidad, pero rápido. Todo con tal de no tocarlo... y revivir lo que acaba de dejar en ella.

— Estabas mirándome — siguió, con el propósito de hacerlo sonrojar. Sonrió de costado al ver que ella abría desmesuradamente los ojos.

— ¿Perdón? — nuevamente esa voz histérica.

— Sí, te entiendo, hago mucho ejercicio.

Lily cayó en el hecho. Scorpius se refería a cuando ella había quedado mirando el pecho fuerte y marcado del joven. Se sonrojó absolutamente, mientras intentaba mantener la calma. ¿Qué hacía en la misma habitación que Scorpius Malfoy? ¿En la misma cama? ¿Que hacía él hablándole con absoluto descaro? ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando para mirar a Scorpius con otros ojos? ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Era demasiado.

— Cierra la boca, Scorpius — advirtió. Agarró con más fuerza la sábana y la camisa — Date la vuelta.

— ¿Para? — susurro, la voz tan ronca y profunda. Lily volvió a sonrojarse al ver como él intentaba mirar tras la sábana.

— Me quiero cambiar — Lily perdió toda la cordura, la poca, que había quedado en ella al ver como Scorpius sonría con insuficiencia — ¡Malfoy, date la vuelta!

— Sabía que tu carácter no saldría tan difícil — se burló. Se dio media vuelta, y caminó a través de la cama para acercarse a una mesa grande que estaba pegada contra la pared — ¿Contenta?

Lily sacudió su cabeza, ¿Acaso había estado mirándole el trasero a Malfoy? Lo tenía tan redondito — ¡Quiero que salgas de la habitación!.

— Me estás pidiendo mucho Potter.

— Solo quiero eso.

— Hagamos una cosa — Scorpius volvió a darse vuelta, con la esperanza de encontrar a Lily a medio vestir. Pero no fue así. Lo que encontró lo dejó sin aire, Lily tenía los cabellos oscuros despeinados, suavizando el rostro de ella, los ojos verdeazulados abiertos de par en par. El contraste de la luz que se colaba por las cortinas blancas dejaban ver un cuerpo con curvas perfectas. Se podía ver el comienzo de unas piernas, largas, de piel un poco morena, luego una pequeña cintura, luego de una cadera redondeada y atrayente. Y el camino a sus pechos era tapado por los brazos de ella, que se apretaban fuertemente a la sábana y a la camisa. Si ella supiera que el sol la estaba delatando — Te doy tres favores.

Lily salió de sus pensamientos a escuchar la voz ronca y firme de Scorpius. Había jurado que él la estaba mirando detenidamente, como si fuera un cuadro al que jamás había apreciado.

— ¿Qué? — no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba segura de que todo era un mal sueño, uno malo.

— Te doy tres favores, Potter — sonrió descaradamente, se volvió hacia su cama y se recostó en ella, con las piernas totalmente estiradas y los brazos tras la nuca. Lily tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Solo había visto a cinco personas en boxer; Teddy, Fred, Albus, James y Hugo. También entraría Louis en la lista si no fuera porque es demasiado corrupto.

— ¿Lo que yo te pida? — preguntó. El asintió, y en la cabeza de Lily las neuronas trabajan a pleno. _¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Qué hago acá? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Nos acostamos? ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¿Por qué estás desnudo? ¿Qué tengo que me miras tanto? ¿Sabes que Albus te pateará el trasero y James jugará con tus dientes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_. Tal vez era realmente adecuado hacer las preguntas, pero lo único que Lily quería ahora es que el saliera. Quería cambiarse y quedarse tranquila.

— ¿Y? — sonrió de costado — ¿Qué tanto piensa esa cabecita?

— Sal afuera.

— ¿Me vas a pedir eso? — Scorpius se levantó, ligeramente molesto, y se dirigió hacia la puerta — Creí que me pedirías que te vuelva a dar un beso, te gustó ¿No?

— ¡Afuera! — logró gritar Lily, antes de que Scorpius cerrara la puerta.

Cuando Lily quedó sola, una impotente sensación la invadió; se sintió sola, desolada.

La impotencia de ver que sus manos temblaban la hicieron sentir débil y poco virtuosa; como nunca. Ella era una leona, jamás se arrodilló ante nadie ni se doblegó, nunca supo lo que era no mirar a nadie sin altivez, jamás tubo que callarse para decir a alguien lo que pensaba; incluso con los profesores. No todo podía estar comenzando de esa manera. Era extraño levantarse, encontrarse con tu enemigo de la infancia al lado tuyo, y ver que los dos están semidesnudos y que anoche hubo una fiesta solo empeora las cosas. Es saber que tienes sentencia de muerte, por más que el juicio ni siquiera haya comenzado. Es intentar ver las cosas con mejores ojos, pero cuando los ojos se encuentran nublados y no solamente por lágrimas es muy difícil encontrar lo correcto, la lógica no aparece en las preguntas y respuestas de la cabeza, no mientras todo parece tener poca lógica. Desde luego, aquello estaba mal.

Todo había sido demasiado extraño, seguía siéndolo, puesto que ahora estaba mirando demasiado verde y plateado, colores tan contrarios a los suyos. Se había acostumbrado a ver a Albus en esos colores, a Dominique también, pero no por eso le gustaba estar rodeada de aquellos, y mucho menos estar en la pieza de una serpiente; y en la que menos esperaba y jamás pensó, la de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I.<strong>

Despertar de ensueño.

Siendo el centro de atención, cualquiera podría suponer que no tendría la misma facilidad para pensar y razonar. Lily, estando tan acostumbrada a aquello, por su apellido, no se encontraba ni lo más mínimamente restringida a cerrar los ojos e intentar explicarse a sí misma que fue lo que pasó durante ésta ultima, complicada, absurda, estúpida, incomprensible, ilógica, atareada, rara, monótona y lúgubre semana. Y lo único que encontró, como una miserable y poco alentadora respuesta, fue el suspiro cansino de su propia mente.

Todo se había vuelto importante. No podía siquiera hacer un gesto, un suspiro, una mirada o un berrinche sin que las personas estén al tanto de todo. Antes había sido igual, pero ahora, definitivamente, se había vuelto algo absolutamente paranoico. Deseaba no tener que ser la mirada fija, y observadora, atrayente de todos los par de ojos que estuvieran a su alrededor.

Era difícil llevar todo sobre los hombros. Desde el hecho de que sus hermanos ya la miraban desconfiados, y la seguían más cerca que nunca, y que sus primas le seguían por todas partes intentando enterarse de qué fue lo que ocurrió esa mañana de sábado veraniego pero tortuosa. Una pregunta que si Lily pudiera contestar, tampoco lo haría.

Era absurdo ver como algo tan simple y normal en esa edad como una fiesta podía crear tal caos que todo parecía estar rondando alrededor de una sola cabeza y persona; Lily Luna Potter. Ella estaba segura de que las personas se preguntaban, tanto como ella, que había estado haciendo la pelinegra Potter en la habitación de una serpiente y, como si aquello no fuese suficiente, semidesnuda. Era un caos, un desconcierto en todos, algo totalmente inmune a las hormonas despiertas de todos los adolescentes de ese castillo; y es por eso que se había convertido en algo tan jugoso ese chisme.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado? La única heredera Potter, con el único heredero Malfoy. Era algo indiscutiblemente jugoso, atractivo y, sobre todo, prohibido. Y a la gente, la maldita gente, eso le gustaba y atraía hasta el hecho de tener que intentar juntar a la pelinegra y al rubio en algún punto del castillo. Lily, por una de las primeras veces en la vida, agradecía de tener una horda de Weasleys y Potters detrás de ella; era como una salvación a tener que mirar al rubio a los ojos grises y dar la cara después de tanto tiempo y desconcierto.

Lily solo siguió con la cabeza apoyada sobre el tronco, y los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía como la brisa cálida le daba en el rostro. Sintió un suave cosquilleo en la mejilla, más no le dio importancia y siguió con su concentración absoluta. Pero cuando el cosquilleo se hizo más profundo, como un leve roce molesto, levantó la mano y pegó lo que sea que estuviera cerca de su mejilla.

— Hugo — Suspiró, cansina, al ver como su primo se frotaba su mano mientras miraba con ojos rabiosos a Lily — Sabes que odio que me molesten, y vos igualmente lo haces.

— No veo en que influye eso el hecho de que me pegaras — bufó el pelirrojo, sentándose, o más bien tirándose, sobre la yerba fresa y verde del campus.

Lily revoleó los ojos. Que Hugo se sentara junto a ella solo significaba dos cosas; James lo mandó a que la cuidara ó Hugo estaba necesitando ayuda en una materia. O también podía ser que Hugo estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto, al contrario de la familia, a escuchar a Lily hablar acerca de lo que pasó esa mañana.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Hugo, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza y apoyaba una pierna sobre la otra flexionada.

— Te van a picar los bichos — Lily sonrió de costado — Recuerda que eres alérgico.

— No, esa es Rose — recordó Hugo. La pelinegra asintió, y el pelirrojo no tardó en volver a preguntar — ¿Qué estás haciendo? No te veo con ningún libro.

— Solo estoy… descansando — Agregó en tono aburrido, levantando los hombros ligeramente, mientras jugaba con los bordes de su capa. Hugo miró detenidamente el pantalón de Lily.

— Nunca usas pollera Lils — El primo la miró con una ceja alzada — Ese pantalón está desgastado.

— Acabo de salir de práctica de Quidditch — Le recordó. Hace dos días habían comenzado las clases arduas para poder ganar el campeonato — ¿Ustedes ya comenzaron?

Hugo miró a su prima con un deje de broma. Lily rodó los ojos, recordando que Hugo jamás le diría nada de lo que él y su equipo estaban tramando. Pero ella, lejos de querer alguna vez sacarle información, solo había intentando conversar con su primo acerca del Quidditch. Hugo había terminado en Ravenclaw, especialmente por su capacidad de logística y la gran información que su cabeza podía almacenar. La tía Hermione, orgullosa, le había contado a Hugo que ella alguna vez estuvo a punto de ser clasificada en Ravenclaw, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido mandarla a Gryffindor; que fue donde conoció a Ron y Harry.

— Soy tu prima Hugo — Lily gimoteó por el hecho de que él la estuviera mirando tan fríamente.

— Cuéntame como van las prácticas — Bromeó, claramente intentando sulfurar a la pelinegra.

— No — respondió, decidida.

— Soy tu primo — contraatacó, con voz de histérica falsa. Lily achinó los ojos, mientras intentaba no recordarle a Hugo que el año anterior ella lo había salvado de una bludger — Soy tu primo, debemos conversar sobre esto.

— También eres del equipo contrario. Primo — Lily miró acusadoramente a Hugo.

Siempre terminaban igual, mirándose con odio mutuo, pero al mismo tiempo aguantando la risa que una situación tan estúpida podía dar. Lily solía perder, siempre era la que primero largaba la risa, pero ésta vez fue Hugo quien se debilitó primero.

— También eres del equipo contrario. Primo — Lily miró acusadoramente a Hugo.

Siempre terminaban igual, mirándose con odio mutuo, pero al mismo tiempo aguantando la risa que una situación tan estúpida podía dar. Lily solía perder, siempre era la que primero largaba la risa, pero ésta vez fue Hugo quien se debilitó primero.

— ¿No me vas a contar, verdad? — preguntó, luego de un rato de silencio. Lily bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Hugo, mirándola con una compasión que era cegada por el odio.

— No entiendo porque están tan furiosos…

— Sí lo entiendes, no quieres hacerlo — Hugo se apoyó en sus codos, mirando ahora con más comprensión — James está muy preocupado. Albus ya ni habla con Scorpius. Dominique casi asesina a Rose cuando se entera de que mi hermana estaba por avisar a tus padres.

— ¿Qué Rose qué? — Preguntó, furiosa.

— Eso no importa — Hugo hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia — Louis y Fred estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a las trompadas con Malfoy.

— No me lo recuerdes — Sugirió Lily. Quitó la vista de su primo para colocarla en el paisaje, en donde al menos no había nada de rencor o intención de consolación y explicación.

— Lils, estamos preocupados — Hugo negó con la cabeza — Estás actuando como una egoísta.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, mirando a Hugo de manera ofendida — ¿Qué hice?

— De todo, al parecer — Susurrón doble sentido.

— ¿No te escucho? — Ironizó la chica.

— Hiciste de todo, menos explicarnos que fue lo que pasó esa noche — Hugo se abstuvo de gritar al ver que Lily parecía ponerse furiosa, y al mismo tiempo frágil.

— Estoy cansada — Lily agarró su mochila y se la colocó en el hombro, se levantó furiosa, mientras Hugo también lo hacía — No soporto más nada. ¿Ustedes no son mi familia?

— ¡Sí lo somos Lily! — Hugo procuró no agarrarla y llevarla junto los demás, en donde podrían conversar mejor.

— ¡Entonces sean como tales y no me sigan cagando más la vida como las demás personas! — Chilló — ¡Ya tengo suficiente con toda la gente que anda hablando a mis espaldas! ¡Ustedes son mi familia, no ellos, y espero de ustedes que me dejen en paz! ¡No quiero hablar del tema! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Y no me respondas!

— Lily nosotros necesitamos saber que pasó esa noc—

— ¿¡Para qué? — Se apretó los labios — ¿Ustedes podrían mejorar algo? ¿Reparar algo? ¡No, no hay nada que puedan reparar! Pero al menos, solo les pido, que me dejen en paz de una vez por todas.

— Necesitas hablarlo con alguien — Sugirió Hugo. El pelirrojo dio unos pasos para agarrarla, pero ella retrocedió de forma amenazante.

— Tal vez. Pero no quiero. Y cuando quiera lo haré, hablaré con alguien, pero les aseguró que no será con ustedes — Giró precipitadamente, intentando ser más rápida que Hugo en subir la colina y que no le flaquearan las piernas.

— ¡Lily, no seas tan egoísta! — Hugo no intentó alcanzarla, sería en vano, únicamente lograría que se pelearan más.

— ¿Y ustedes que son? — Volvió a girar. Hugo no se percató de las lágrimas que surcaban los ojos verdeazulados de la chica.

— Tu familia.

— Una egoísta, muy, por lo que veo — Volvió a marcharse, gritando sobre el hombro; — ¡Si lo que quieren es verme tranquila aléjense! ¡De lo contrario solo quieren saber que carajo pasó esa noche!

Hugo quedó parado en ese mismo lugar, sorprendido, como si hubiese echado raíces sobre el mismo césped que impedía moverlo. No comprendía a Lily, no de cierta manera. Ella sabía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, entenderlo junto a alguien, y aún así no quería. Era el orgullo lo que la estaba conduciendo a hacer aquello, o tal vez el secreto era tan grande que ni ella misma quería decírselo a nadie. Hugo suspiró, cansado, debía ir a su práctica de Quidditch si no quería que lo echaran del puesto de capitán. Intentó moverse, miró el suelo y su frente se crispó. Lily había hecho un hechizo para que se quedara quieto. Después de todo, en Hogwarts siempre las cosas solían ser literales.

* * *

><p>A Lily le importó poco y nada ver como la gente la miraba, y volvían a darse vuelta para cuchichear entre ellas. Estaba prestando atención a solo una cosa; no caerse. Las lágrimas le habían empañado un poco la vista, y quedaría muy obvio si se pasaba la mano por los ojos. Preferiría a que aquellas víboras la vieran vestida de payaso a que vieran que estaba llorando. Y por algo nada insignificante, pero al mismo tiempo ridículo. Amaba a su familia, a su numerosa y tierna familia; pero a veces tan molesta y lastimosa. Rose, Molly y Roxanne se habían visto realmente furiosas, dispuestas a retar a Lily como madres, mientras que Dominique y Lucy se vieron mucho más comprensivas, pero no por eso dejaron de preguntar acerca de que fue lo que ocurrió en esa noche, y Lily tampoco había dejado de decir que no tenía ganas de hablar de aquello. Los chicos se habían comportado como unos ridículos, James había llegado hasta el punto de pegar a quien se le pasase al lado, Louis y Fred habían intentado lastimar a Scorpius reiteradamente; veces en la que Albus se metía de por medio para controlar el caso, pero no por eso el morocho Potter, calco de Harry Potter, se había reconciliado con Malfoy.<p>

Había intentando que la gente no la viera en ese día, pero al parecer fue algo imposible. Y el hecho de estar con una camisa de hombre y con unos pantalones que le sentaban enormes no era nada casual; a pesar de que ella vivía en pantalones y camisas grandes. Pero, lo que más llamó la atención, es que ella salía del cuadro de las serpientes y con la camisa de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Sin ninguna duda, el chisme se había dispersado a la velocidad de la luz muggle o de la magia, y las personas habían atrapado el chisme como la abeja cuidaba a la miel.

Era algo bochornoso. Tener que escuchar que las personas te pidieran explicaciones. Y que vos no puedas darlas; era aún peor. Saber que habías comido del dulce de leche, pero no recordabas el sabor de aquél. Ridículo. Pero había algo que de verdad estresaba a Lily; la respuesta que Scorpius Malfoy le había dado.

Alguien la agarró del hombro, con suavidad, y la empujó hacia delante ayudándola a avanzar. Lily se había quedado sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero ahora que levantaba el rostro y se podía reflejar en aquellos ojos enormes y celestes se sintió bien.

— Hola Lorcan — Lily sonrió, con sinceridad, casi por primera vez en ese día. Lorcan era una persona tan fiel como soñadora. Un compañero ideal para cualquier tipo de persona; incluso de una serpiente.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó, las mejillas normalmente blancas del chico teñidas en un rosado pálido.

— Bien — Mentía. O no. Ni ella lo sabía — ¿Y vos?

— Eh estado mejor.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó, horrorizada. Lorcan la miró con atención y sonrió.

— Tenemos Pociones — Le recordó. Lily volvió a sonreír.

— Pensé que era algo realmente malo. Me asustaste — Lily rodó los ojos al ver que él abría, sorprendido, la boca.

— No hay peor cosa que Pociones — bufó.

— No, no es tan malo.

— Lo dices porque eres la mejor alumna — Lily sonrió al escuchar aquello, como si Lorcan Scanmander no fuera inteligente — Te sientas conmigo.

— Claro — Aseguró ella.

— ¿Claro?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tenemos con Ravenclaw, supuse que te sentarías con Hugo.

— Bueno… si no quieres que me siente con tigo.

Lorcan le dio un beso en la mejilla, tan veloz como dulce. Lily quedó pasmada al ver como las mejillas de Lorcan se coloraban de tal manera que parecían a fuego vivo, y las orejas se habían vuelto rojas. Sonrió, y con picardía, le devolvió otro casto beso en la mejilla. Claro que para ninguno de los estudiantes aquello pasó desapercibido. Después de todo, Lily estaba en el ojo de la tormenta.

* * *

><p>— Se supone que un resumen no debe ser más largo que el mismo texto — Bromeó Lily. Rosalie levantó la vista lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos brillantes de su mejor amiga.<p>

— ¿Te han dado un regalo que estás tan feliz? — Cuestionó, ácida. Lily largó una pequeña carcajada. Rosalie se comportaba demasiado terrible cuando algo no le salía bien; y era bastante diario.

— Mansa Rosa — Lily se sentó frente a ella, colocando su mochila roja y negra sobre la mesa dela Biblioteca— ¿Qué tema es?

Rosalie solo mantuvo la mirada fría y oscura sobre Lily. La pelinegra sabía por qué, acaba de decir "Rosa" y aquello su mejor amiga odiaba profundamente.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

— Es sobre las mandrágoras acuáticas — Contestó, rápidamente, Rosalie. No era fácil decir que no, al menos para ella, a una ayuda tan buena con una tarea tan compleja.

— Eso es viejísimo — Lily arrugó las cejas, mientras miraba como la mueca de frialdad ocupaba nuevamente al rostro de Rosalie.

— ¿Me ayudas o no? — Apretó los dientes, tan blancos como perfectamente alineados.

— Sí Madam — Lily sonrió al ver como Rosalie giraba sus negros ojos. Agarró el texto que su amiga extendía con poca energía y miró rápidamente. La tarea era para una semana atrás, y aún así Lily recordaba con precisión el resumen que había hecho.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? — Cuestionó, precipitadamente, la de cabellos chocolate.

— No sé a que te refieres — Ignoró Lily, mientras volvía a pasar el marcador sobre una palabra.

— Lily…

— En realidad, por nada — La pelinegra levantó la vista, y entregó la fotocopia a Rosalie con una sonrisa — Lorcan me invitó a salir éste fin de semana.

Rosalie no se sorprendió, había visto desde hace mucho tiempo como el rubio Scamander miraba a Lily, y no era de extrañarse que el chico no la había invitado al ser demasiado tímido como para haberse animado antes. Pero eso no respondía al por qué del ánimo en ese momento de invitar a Lily, sobre todo por el rumor que rápidamente corría y bullía a todo Hogwarts.

— ¿Y me lo dices así? — Rosalie levantó una ceja — ¿Acaso el no sabe lo que pasó el sábado?

Lily bufó, exasperada, Rosalie era demasiado sincera. Otra vez con ese tema asqueroso. Lo único que Lily amaba de Rosalie era la forma en que la chica podía defender a alguien al quererla tanto, y sobre todo porque había sido la única persona que no había intentado hablar reiteradamente con Lily acerca de lo de Scorpius. A pesar de que era su mejor amiga, Rosalie también era una gran persona que podía dejar primero los sentimientos de las personas a que sus necesidades mismas.

— Sí, lo sabe — Lily no le dio mayor importancia, y vigiló la estantería que estaba detrás de ella para mirar un libro en específico y leerlo.

— ¿Y no le molesta? — Cuestionó.

— Al parecer, no.

— Entonces no sabe que tú y Scorp—

— Eso — Dijo abruptamente, girando nuevamente hacia su amiga — Ni yo lo sé, y te puedo asegurar que no pasó nada.

Rosalie solo quedó pensativa, mientras Lily volvió a girar hacia la estantería. Tal vez, si Lily no estuviera tan ocupada en intentar razonar cómo fue que Lorcan la invitó, se habría dado cuenta de que Rosalie también estaba bastante triste, y casi por el mismo hecho que la única Potter.

* * *

><p>Cerró la canilla para volver a cepillarse los dientes, mientras intentaba que la toalla que estaba sujetando su pelo no se cayera. Terminó el cepillado y dejó sus cosas en su tocador correspondiente. Se quitó la toalla y se secó el pelo con un simple movimiento de varita. Se miró al espejo, nunca solía hacerlo, mientras se pasaba el cepillo, sin nada de delicadeza, por los cabellos brillantes y largos. En un momento, tiró su cabello hacia atrás, y fue cuando vio algo que, de verdad, le dio miedo; un moretón. Con la sorpresa inquietante se acercó más hacia el espejo, para encontrarse que, efectivamente, en su cuello del lado derecho, y un poco más abajo, había un moretón. Tragó saliva mientras intentaba recordar como se había lastimado. Aunque, claramente, algo le estaba advirtiendo que lo que allí tenía no era un moretón. Más bien, un chupón.<p>

— Sí, es un chupón — La voz de Rosalie, tan ácida y al mismo tiempo suave, la sorprendió.

— ¿Chupón de qué? — Preguntó, furiosa, mientras pasaba su mano sobre la clavícula; en donde también había un pequeño chupón.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

Claro que no quería. Porque ella, desde luego, sabía que solamente podía ser de alguien a quien no recordaba haber tenido tan de cerca; Scorpius Malfoy. Le dolió ver que había sido besada por él, y entonces miró a Rosalie con furia.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

— Lily, eres demasiado inocente — Se quejó — Es un beso, solamente que te deja una marca.

— ¿Vos lo viste antes?

— Sí, esa misma mañana. No te dije nada porque sabía que estabas mal — Levantó los hombros — Creí que te darías cuenta más rápido.

— No suelo mirarme en el espejo.

— ¿No sueles? — Bromeó, histérica — Lily, un hombre se mira más en el espejo que vos.

¿Y ese cuál es el punto? Lily ya tenía bastantes cosas en su cabeza como para preocuparse en su apariencia; tema en el que nunca se vio afectada ni le importaba mucho. Bajó la mirada, quitándola del espejo, hacia su cuello. Como creyó, a simple vista no se podía ver el chupón, solamente llegaba a ver el comienzo de la toalla.

— Fue él.

— Sabía que lo deducirías por ti misma — Rosalie sonrió, se acercó a Lily y le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro — Tranquila, Lily, sabes que estoy para lo que quieras.

— Mátame.

— Eso no es tan fácil.

— Solo bromeaba — Urgió.

— Lo sé. Estás demasiado tensa, ve a acostarte. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

Lily sonrió a pesar de todo. Rosalie siempre solía ser como una segunda madre, aunque un poco más fría y calculadora. Pero madre en fin, y como todas las madres, no te quieren hacer daño.

Se acostó en su cama mientras intentaba quitarse aquél chupón de la memoria. Era imposible. De pronto, la respuesta de Scorpius pasó por su cabeza, y un leve estremecimiento la congeló. Lily había intentado pensar en que era mentira, en que jamás pensó nada, pero ahora que veía la prueba era como un balde de agua extremadamente fría sobre ella.

Intentar establecer conjeturas fáciles y buenas en la cabeza no era nada modesto y poco difícil. Era, más bien, casi tan agobiante como intentar escapar de un nido de abejas luego de robar la miel. Nada más, que en éste caso, Lily estaba escapando de una serpiente, y había sido mordida y el veneno corría lenta y tortuosamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al pasarme, por segunda vez en mi vida, por las reglas del fanfiction encontré implícitamente que está prohibido subir solamente el prólogo en una hoja, así que tube que juntar el primer capítulo y el prólogo. Espero me entiendan. <strong>_

_¡Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews y colocaron a la historia en Favoritos! De verdad, estoy muy agradecida. Me dieron muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. **Pronto subiré el segundo capítulo**, espero me tengan paciencia y entiendan que estoy en las pruebas en mi universidad; fácil no son. El segundo capítulo, prometo, será más largo. ¡Saludos, guapas, y nuevamente gracias!_


End file.
